


.12 Mouth of an Angel

by LaPilar



Series: Supernatural Imagines/One-Shots [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 18+, Cas is Dean, F/M, NSFW, Smut, Witch Hunt, body switch, boyfriend!Dean, dean is cas, porn w/out plot, slight jealous!Dean, smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 02:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13424349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaPilar/pseuds/LaPilar
Summary: You're dating Dean when he and Cas get body switched on a witch hunt. Unfortunately, being in Cas' vessel won't stop his cravings for you...





	.12 Mouth of an Angel

"Dean!" I exclaimed as my boyfriend walked in the door to the bunker. I had been walking through the war room, but now I dropped the books I had been carrying and ran over to the boys coming through the door. They had been on a hunt; one I hadn't been allowed on because it was, "too dangerous," according to Dean. Ever since we had started dating, he'd been super protective, only allowing me to go on a few hunts. I got over it quickly, but it was boring sitting here alone all the time. Although I snuck out a lot, even if I didn't tell Dean about it.  
"Y/N!" Dean said, his voice odd for what he was saying as I reached him.  
"Talk later," I insisted, grabbing his collar and pulling him in to meet my lips. I realized something was wrong a millisecond later. Dean didn't kiss me back, in fact, he pulled away from me. When I opened my eyes, his eyes were wide. The facial expression, one of confusion and fear, was unfamiliar on Dean.  
"What's wrong?" I asked, taking a step back, suddenly self-conscious.  
"Cas, I'll excuse that. But no more, okay?" It was Cas, taking up the back of the procession. But why was he calling Dean Cas?  
Sam, in the middle, was trying to stifle a grin.  
"Wait. You guys were on a witch hunt, weren't you?" I asked.  
Cas chuckled and walked across the floor to plant a kiss on the top of my head. "Yeah. She left Cas and I with a little gift."  
My eyes went wide. I didn't step back from Cas, maybe out of shock. "Dean?"  
It was Cas' face, but Dean's smirk, that smiled back in response.  
"Ugh!" I shouted, licking my lips as if to get a bad taste off them. "Cas! Why didn't you tell me?!"  
Dean's body just shrugged, still wide-eyed. "I was surprised, and you said no talking."  
I rolled my eyes and picked up the books from where I'd left them. "Okay, so how do you fix it?"  
"There is no fixing it, per se," Sam spoke up. "But it'll wear off in a few days," he added hastily when he saw my panicked reaction.   
I sighed in relief and turned tail, heading to the library to put the books back. "Thank god. This is really weird."  
"You have no idea, sweetheart," Cas' voice called, trailing behind me.   
I put the books back on their shelves, but when I turned around, Cas was right there, grinning in a way that looked nothing like Cas and everything like Dean.   
"Dean, please. Behave yourself," I said. I tried to push past him, but he grabbed my wrists and held them down by my waist. Of course, Dean was strong. He had held me exactly like this in the past. But that was Dean, and he looked strong. Cas looked so skinny compared to him, but his grip on my wrist was like iron, and just as cold. No irresistible warmth like Dean always had about him.  
I cocked my head to the side, letting my back rest against the shelf. Cas' other arm fell to the shelf next to me, caging me in. I recognized this. He wanted me.  
"Really? In Cas' vessel?" I asked.  
He groaned, and it was nothing like Dean, but somehow everything like him. "Y/N, I'm sorry, I know this is wrong, but you smell damn amazing and I've been gone for too long."  
My expression must've turned afraid, because he instantly loosened his grip on my wrists and inched backwards. "I don't know if that's a great idea," I said, but I was having a war with myself inside. It was a horrible idea, but it was Dean, and he was so close to me, and I felt horrible being attracted to Cas' body but it felt so good.  
"We won't do anything you're not comfortable with," Dean reassured me. He really worked those bright blue eyes to his advantage. "But just let me try.." his voice trailed off, and he moved in closer, letting his eyes slide closed as he did so.   
I pressed my lips to his and shut my own eyes. I could pretend it was Dean. But I could tell it wasn't. For one, his lips were cold like the rest of him. And they were different than Dean's. And his smell was off. Not bad, just off. But everything else, was all Dean. The passion with which he kissed me. How it took my breath away. His hands all over me, roaming freely. He broke apart from me finally, leaving me gasping, but I didn't get much time to recover as his lips landing on my neck drew a shuddering gasp from me. As he kissed me, somehow both lazily and with fervor, his hand hooked under my right knee and he yanked it up onto his hip. The hand darted backwards and grabbed a handful of ass, squeezing hard as Dean ground himself into me. I could already feel the hard-on he'd given himself, and I finally let out a breathy moan with the friction.   
Seemingly satisfied, Dean wiped his mouth as he backed off of me, the same Dean smirk on his face. I no longer cared that it was Cas. Dean would be a good lover in any body.  
"Dean," I said, and we both knew what I wanted.  
"I think you should give it some more thought," he replied before winking at me and turning around to head back to the kitchen.  
I took a deep breath, trying to support myself on shaky legs. I could feel my arousal between my legs. "This is so not fair," I muttered before heading off to my bedroom. If Dean was going to be a tease, I could take care of that problem on my own.   
So after shutting the door, I ripped my jeans off and hopped into bed. The air was chilly, but it was cozy under the covers, and I closed my eyes, letting my mind wander back to the incident and letting my fingers get to work.   
In a few minutes, I heard the click of the door handle being slowly pulled open. I cussed in my head and pulled my hand back, my core instantly begging me for more, throbbing with need as I denied myself what I so desperately wanted.  
It was Cas. But then he smiled, and I knew it wasn't. He shut the door behind him and made his way over to the bed, sitting on the side. "So, looks like you've been doing some.. thinking." He looked pointedly at my jeans on the floor. "You're flushed red, sweetheart."  
I groaned and turned onto my side. "Look, Dean, I appreciate this, but I don't think Cas would like us.. corrupting his vessel."  
His hand on my shoulder pulled me back to look at him. "Hey, love between two people is naturally expressed through sex. That's in the Bible somewhere. I think."  
I scoffed, but sat up, pulling him closer to me. He obeyed, and I ran my fingers through his black hair, slowly back and forth. Dean's eyes fluttered closed. He loved it when I did that.  
"Just as soft as it looks," I said.  
Dean frowned and grabbed my wrist, his eyes snapping open as he prevented me from going on. "You've thought about running your fingers through Cas' hair?" he asked.  
I shrugged. "Yeah. It looks so soft. A girl's got to wonder sometimes." I giggled at his annoyed expression. It looked adorably pouting on Cas.   
"Y/N, please," he said after a beat, eyes turned into begging ones. "I want you so bad."  
I thought about it for a few seconds. Cas probably wouldn't find out what we'd done, and Dean was right. It wasn't like it was a sin.  
"Okay, I'll do it. But," I held up a finger against Dean's ecstatic expression. "I'm not having sex with you. Just oral."  
He instantly pouted again. "Y/N-"  
"Deal or no deal?" I interrupted.  
Instant smile again. Lazy lick of his lips, then he nodded. "Did you know Cas has a really, abnormally long tongue?" he asked with a mischievous grin.   
"What?"   
"You'll see," he said, then scooted back on the bed and pulled me onto his lap.  
"Undress me, Cas," I said with a giggle.  
Dean only groaned as I held my arms up, but he indulged me, pulling the tank over my head. He ran his hands appreciatively over my ass, sending a shiver through me. "I like that you were ready for me," he said, landing a solid smack on my right cheek.  
I yelped and jumped in surprise. "What was that for?"  
"For you saying things about liking Cas. And just because I like to spank you."  
"You're pretty naughty for an angel," I said as I worked on the buttons on Cas' dress shirt. Dean had already ridden himself of the trench coat, blazer, and tie, and had the sleeves of the shirt rolled up, how Cas would never wear it.  
I finally got the shirt undone and pulled it off of his shoulders, leaving him in a white t-shirt. I drank in his figure, knowing I'd probably never get to see it again. I ran my fingers over his arms and shoulders, squeezing lightly and savoring the feeling of hard muscle there.  
"Cas is secretly a gym addict, who would've known," I joked before tugging the t-shirt up and over his head, exposing skinny abs that I traced my nails down, causing Dean to jump.   
I giggled before pressing my lips to his own. It was slow, as we both got used to a new body. Soon enough, Dean got impatient and tossed me down on the bed. He pressed my legs apart and settled between them, kissing my neck again before trailing his tongue down between my breasts. I arched my back to let him unclasp my bra, and in one smooth motion he flung it halfway across the room.   
In a second, his lips were on my breasts, teeth pinching my skin, making me cry out. His breath seemed to be the only warm part of him, and that fanning across my chest with his cold lips following soon after felt amazing. His obvious erection was digging into my crotch, and I wrapped my legs around his hips, pressing up.   
Dean got the message, and began to slowly grind into me, pulling moans and whimpers from me. "You like that? Like having Cas' on you, beautiful?" Dean asked.  
"It's you. Just feels a bit different," I responded breathlessly.  
"Damn right babe," he began as he moved down me, leaving small kisses the whole way down my stomach. "This might be Cas' body, but it's Dean making you feel this way. Cas could never do this."  
"I know. God, I know," I pleaded, my breath hitching as Dean ran a knuckle over my slit through my soaked panties.  
"You need me bad, babe," he said, his own voice deep even for Cas.   
"Yeah I do. Please, Dean, please please please eat me out," I begged.  
He finally, slowly pulled my panties down, throwing them away with my bra before kissing his way back up my leg. I threw my legs apart, not caring anymore that it was Cas' body on me. Dean could've been bodyswitched with Sam and I wouldn't care, it wouldn't matter.  
"Eager girl," he murmured, hot breath fanning across my heat as he gently nosed my clit. Then his moved, and his lips placed soft kisses all around my slit, not giving in to my pleas just yet.   
"Dean," I said, more a strangled moan than a word.  
He chuckled, and I felt it in my core. "Yes, babe?"  
"Make me cum."  
"As you wish," he said before finally, finally setting in to work. He made himself comfortable between my legs before wrapping an arm under my thigh and around to my stomach, where he held me firmly. It was good, because the first touch of his tongue against me made me jump. I forced myself to relax as his tongue worked into me. He was right, it was irrationally long, and it made me irrational. My head was thrown back against the pillow, eyes and fists both clenched shut.  
He teased my clit with one finger before moving his tongue to that, sucking on it and toying with it. Before I could complain about the empty feeling inside me, he left hand moved up and he thrust two fingers into me. I immediately clenched around them and swore, letting Dean know that it felt damn good. He moved them in and out of me quickly, and his tongue was giving my clit a thorough work-over.  
But a few minutes later, I stopped him. Didn't say anything, just pulled him up and shoved him to lie on his back. "What're you doing?" he asked, confusion shining in his eyes and my juices shining on his chin.   
"You'll see," I said breathlessly, my pussy once again protesting at the lack of stimulation as I tugged Cas' slacks off. I didn't take time to tease, just yanked the boxers off. He was smaller than Dean, but not by much. I looked back up to those blue eyes. "You ready?" I asked, scooting up to kneel next to his head.  
He got the idea, and tugged on my thigh. "Fuck yes. Ride my face."  
I swung the leg over, wiggling a bit before lowering myself. I was taken by surprise when Dean's hands landed on my thighs and pulled me down forcefully. My thighs went wide, and my pussy was forced back onto his tongue.  
"Fuckkk," I moaned, my eyes rolling back in my head as his tongue dug into me. It took me a few seconds before I could focus enough to lean down. I didn't take it slowly, knowing I was going to come soon and wanting us to at the same time. I put his dick in my mouth and sucked at it like it was my job. Soon, Dean began emitting low, filthy growls and groans. His hips began jutting up, trying to force more of himself into my mouth. I took him as deep as I could and worked the rest with my hand.  
Meanwhile, Dean's mouth was still going to town on me. It was hard to focus, but I managed to suck him off without losing all motor control as he pulled me closer and closer to my finish.   
A few more minutes, and I took a break to say, "Dean, I'm gonna cum." I didn't wait for a response before getting him back in my mouth. He didn't stop at all, but wrapped a hand around to where I could see it. It had a thumbs up, and I had to stifle a chuckle as I bobbed my head up and down as fast as I could.  
Turns out, Dean beat me there. He stiffened and grabbed my ass with a tight fist before spilling out into my mouth with a loud groan. How he managed to keep working me over while he came, I'll never know, but he did, and I followed him a few moments later, moaning on his dick as my eyes rolled back in my head and my whole body spasmed. I managed to keep my composure enough to swallow before releasing his now-limp member and tugging my thigh over his face, flopping down onto bed, totally exhausted.  
"I can't move," I said a few seconds later.   
Dean seemed to be incapable of speech, but he lifted me up and turned me around so my head was on a pillow before pulling me into his arms and placing a kiss to the back of my head. He was cold, but the blanket kept me warm enough. He felt different, but if I closed my eyes and imagined hard enough, I could picture Dean behind me.  
"I'm glad you gave that a try," Dean said.  
"Same here," I replied, my eyes already fluttering shut, exhausted


End file.
